the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, our final seven players ran amok on the island, looking for items of their fallen comrades, and they had help in the form of classic competitor, Gwen! The villains tried to get Cameron on their side, but they were foiled by Shawn and Zoey! Scarlett and Jo got into a good old fashioned catfight, which resulted in Jo winning invincibility! The villains tried to eliminate Shawn, but Jo flipped to the heroes and take out the biggest immunity threat, Lightning! Now, there's only six players remaining, but there's still so much more game to be played here on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Inside of the cabins, Scarlett was putting a few items into a trash bag as Jo walked by. Jo: "What do you have in that bag, Scarlett?" Scarlett: "Nothing of meaning! Just some junk!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Some junk that'll help me!" Jo: "I'm just worried that you won't trust me anymore for taking out Lightning!" Scarlett: "Nah, I completely understand where you're coming from! You felt as though you were at the bottom of the alliance so you decided to change things up! It's no biggie!" Jo: "Wow, I can't believe you're so forgiving!" Scarlett: "Well we are the most sane people left! We're both tough girls, so we need to have each other's back!" Jo: "Sounds good to me!" Jo: (Confessional) "That was easier than I thought!" Unknown to them, Shawn was eavesdropping on their conversation. Shawn: (Confessional) "I am very parionod right now! So I'll listen to everything they say, and if I'm on the chopping block, I'll know!" -- The next morning, Cameron, Shawn and Zoey were having a conversation. Zoey: "So, looks like we've made it to the final six!" Cameron: "We sure have, and I have to say, I have gotten tougher since the merge." Zoey: (chuckled) "You sure have." Shawn: "Well, we should worry about the villains team." Zoey: "Well, the only evil one left is Jo. Max is really a goofball when he's evil and Scarlett has been quiet lately." Shawn: "Don't misjudge Scarlett, Zoey. She is also the brains of the group." Cameron: "That is true, but I am also as smart as she is." Shawn: "Yeah, but you're not as strong as her! No offense!" Cameron: "I know!" Zoey: "But you're still the same guy we met!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers! Report to the mess hall! It's time for me to make your lives miserable again!" (chuckles) -- Soon, everyone was at the mess hall, but it was empty. Max: "Where is the host? I demand a narration!" Jo: "Forget that! Where's breakfast?" Max: "Forget it! We'll make our own breakfast!" Then Shawn checked the refrigerator. Shawn: "There's nothing in here!" Then Zoey checked the cupboards. Zoey: "Nothing in here!" Chef: (voice) "I'd say we check the freezer!" Max: "Brilliant!" Then everyone walked into the freezer and found giant pieces of steak. Jo: "Sweet! Steak!" Scarlett: "Wonder why there are so many here?" Jo: "Who cares! Let's eat!" Cameron: "Unless, it's a....." (doors closed on them) "...trap!" Then the truck starts to move and shake the campers. Zoey: "Oh dear!" Chef: (voice) "Challenge time, suckers!" (chuckles) Shawn: (Confessional) "If we were in a zombie apocalypse, we'd be dead!" Zoey: "Should've realized this was a trap!" Scarlett: "But you didn't!" (snickers) Zoey: "Yes, we'll neither did you!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scarlett: "Whatever redhead!" Then the truck stopped and Chef opened the door with a wicked grin, as he toss the six campers out of the truck. Zoey: "Ow! Hey!" Then Chris walked to the campers. Chris: "Good morning campers. Had a good morning?" Others: "No!" Chris: "Tough crowd. Anyway, it's time for a new challenge." (chuckles) "This time, it will keep your friends close and your enemies closer." The others looked at each other. Chris: "For this challenge, you'll be working in pairs! The pairs shall be Jo and Cameron, Shawn and Max and Zoey and Scarlett!" Then Chef placed handcuffs on them. Chef: "Don't even think about taking these off, or you'll be out of the challenge!" Zoey: "You did this during season 1!" Chris: "Yes, yes I did! And beacuse that was so successful we're going to do it again! We'll be doing three mini challenges and the pair that finishes all three challenges first will both win invincibility!" Jo: "Can I get a different partner? Like, literally anyone else? I don't even care if they were already eliminated!" Chris: "Nope! And if you try to break your cuffs, you two are out! Got it?" Jo growled. Chris: "...Good!" Jo: (confessional) "Great! Now I'm stuck with the biggest weakling on the planet." Cameron: (voice) "I'm still here you know." Jo: (confessional) "Fine! Maybe I've should've teamed up with Lightning instead." Then a video monitor appear. Lightning: "I knew you'll regret it! Ha! I win! Sha-whoo!" Jo: (confessional) "What the?!" Chris: (voice) (chuckles) "He left a prerecorded message, just in case!" Then Jo punched the monitor and broke the glass. Chris: "The first challenge will be a foot race to the top of the volcano! First pair to arrive will get advantage in the second part of the challenge!" Shawn: "Since when is there a volcano here?" Chris: "Blame it on Mal, or should I say Mike? Seriously, I think I lost a few of the controllers and now the whole island is changing at random!" Zoey: "Hey, he's a nice guy!". Chef: "He brainwashed me and went nuts! Yeah, that sounds like a nice guy to me!" Scarlett: "Anyway, let's get it over with." Zoey: "Okay. So volcanoes don't scare you." Scarlett: "I've studied volcanoes before and we're lucky if this one isn't active." Chris: "Maybe it will be." The others gulped. Chris: "Anyway..." (blew a loudhorn) "Go!" The pairs went ahead. Max: "Maybe when I win a million dollars, I will have a nice volcanic lair." Shawn: "Dude, maybe try a castle. Volcanoes are dangerous." Max: "You fool! Once my volcano lair is finished, you will suffer the consequences!" Shawn: (sarcastically) "I'm sure!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Max is...interesting to say the least! He's not long for the zombie apocalypse!" Chris: (calling out) "Oh, and look out for the robot animals! They're very vicious today!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Oh, so now you tell us! Good job! Not! You're as about as helpful as a mime in a rock band! Sooner or later, that mime will be taken out of the band!" -- Soon, Scarlett and Zoey were at the forest. Scarlett: "Listen, girly, just do what I say, and I'll take it easy on you!" Zoey: "I know you're not the most socially active person in the world, but could you at least try to get along?" Scarlett: "Hmph. Very well." Zoey: "See. You're progressing." Then the two redheads arrived at the volcano and looked up as Zoey gulped. Zoey: "Guess climbing isn't an option." Then Scarlett spots a path, leading to the top. Scarlett: "Let's go this way!" Then the others arrived too and they look up at the volcano, as Cameron gulped in fear.